


Here It Comes

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: Little Fluffy Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anotherwellkeptsecret posted a little plotbunny of tumblr and the moment I read it I NEEDED to write it out. She also fleshed out her own plotbunny and it can be found here http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/83386128977/in-response-to-this-plotbunny-john-is-going-to  This was the plotbunny:</p><p>What if Sherlock deduces John’s going to kiss him right before it happens and he doesn’t know what to do so he blurts some random facts about bees and “Adipocere formation is not a universal phenomenon during decomposition.” but John waits for him to finish, slowing invading Sherlock’s personal space, making him talk faster and faster, and kisses him when he’s run out of words and Sherlock is so stunned he doesn’t speak for a long time afterwards.</p><p>And yar, I got her permish to do it y'all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here It Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).



> Not beta'd, so all mistakes be mine!!! And ignore me slipping from persons and changing tenses, that's just what I do guys XD

It happened during one of those times Sherlock got unbelievably frustrated because he had all the facts but they wouldn't slot together and show him the truth of the situation.

And like he always does in those moments, Sherlock begins to wonder if there is something wrong with his ability to deduce. 

A quick glance at John generally clears things up. He's so easy to read it is actually quite appalling on John's part. 

But unlike all the times before, where a momentary look at John would reassure him that there was nothing wrong with his deducing capabilities and he could get back to whatever case had stumped him, Sherlock's mind went blank. Blank of everything but the man before him, that is.

Sherlock's eyes flitted about John's person, deducing all the tell-tale little sign that his only friend, his _best_ friend, wanted to _kiss him_.

Sherlock scrunched his nose and brow up and tired to figure out what the _hell_ could have brought the ex-army doctor to the conclusion that kissing the worlds only Consulting Detective would be a good idea. He'd been rambling on out loud about how maddening this case was with all it's unfitting puzzle pieces, but what was so kiss worthy about that? 

Oh god, John was starting to get closer to Sherlock, obviously intent of acting out this ludicrous idea of kissing him.

Was it really that ludicrous though?

Of course it was.

But was is _really?_

Well… not really. It could be quite nice, actually.

Alright, mind somewhat made up, Sherlock decided that if John went through with his becoming more obvious with every second idea to kiss him, then Sherlock would reciprocate.

But how did one do _that?_

Sherlock didn't have time to think about _that_ , John was getting closer, just say something, _anything_ , to stall him until you can figure out what to do.

"Did you know that honey bees are cold blooded? But unlike many cold blooded creatures they have the ability to generate heat by vibrating their bodies. A bee in flight typically has a body temperature of 54 degrees Celsius."

John blinks, confused from the sudden change in topic, but doesn't seem to stop him from advancing, a weird, quirky little smile settling on his face instead that just seems to scream _'fond'_.

"And where you aware that whilst caffeine makes bees makes bees work better, cocaine makes honey bees exaggerate their movements of communication and overemphasise the quantity of food in an area. They have even exhibited withdrawal symptoms."

"Sounds familiar." John smiles, approaching ever closer. 

Dumb thing to say. Think of something else.

"Adipocere formation is not a universal phenomenon during decomposition." Because topics of decomposition were sure to slow John down a bit and give Sherlock more time to _think_ about _how_ he was going to reciprocate John's apparent _need_ to kiss him.

"Go on."

 _Damn John._ Sherlock didn't _know_ how to go on from there.

"I think we need to invest in a bigger fridge. This current one is just far too small." The words fell out of his mouth in a tumble, barely recognisable.

"Let's invest in _two_. One for food, and one for you." Barely recognisable wasn't going to stop John it seemed. 

_Seriously?!_ John moved closer still, Sherlock taking a step back. _Why was he taking a step back?_ He _wanted_ to kiss John in return. He just didn't know _how!_

"Two fridges would be much too expensive, John. Are you even thinking about the electric bill? You should be, considering how you are always hounding on at me for leaving lights on and wasting electricity. Which is a stupid notion, for electricity can be manufactured so in theory can never run out and therefore cannot be wasted." His words were rushed, his eyes darting either side of John to look for exits. 

"Stop telling you to turn off the lights, got it."

John looked at him expectantly, waiting for Sherlock to come up with something else to say to put off the inevitable. 

Sherlock opened his mouth. 

Nothing came out.

He searched his mind palace for topics to discuss _to give him more time to think_ but every door was bolted shut from the inside, leaving him stranded in the empty corridoors.

"Nothing else?" John asked, smirk pulling at one side of his mouth, the look positively feral.

Sherlock opened his mouth again then slowly closed it as he watched John invade his personal space with eyes wide. 

"May I?" John, ever the polite Englishman, asked courteously as he looped a hand behind Sherlock's head and pulled him slowly down to his level by his nape.

Sherlock emitted a choked sound from tight vocal chords.

John spoke softly against his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." The distance was closed between them by John pressing forward.

Sherlock's arms were thankfully detatched from his brain and enclosed John to him, wrapping around his waist and pulling his compact ex-army doctor tight to him. The kiss went from a firm press of lips to John licking Sherlock's bottom lip the taking advantage of Sherlock's gasp to invade his mouth.

Sherlock moaned and let himself be lost to the kiss, mentally mapping out John's teeth, gums, tongue, soft silky inner cheeks and everything in between. 

Sherlock was the one to end the kiss, pulling away from John to gasp in much needed breath.

John smiled as he felt Sherlock's arms go lax then fall away from his midsection, letting go of the man in turn to take a step back and admire the mess of heaving flesh before him. "Anything else about honey bees, decomposition, fridges or electricity I need to know for the evening?"

Sherlock stared off into the distance, unable to focus of anything other than the fading tingle in his lips.

"Goodnight then, Sherlock." John smirked as he walked away, up the stairs to his bedroom.

Not moving for several eternal minutes, Sherlock finally spoke. "Did you know serial killers behave like bees? Serial killers commit their crimes close to home, but far enough away so their neighbours don't become suspicious. Similarly, bees collect pollen near the hive, but far enough that predators can't find the hive."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please **KUDOS** , if you _really_ liked it please **COMMENT**.
> 
> AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT PENUMBRA/ANOTHERWELLKEPTSECRET!!!!!!! xoxoxoxox
> 
> And if you have a little plotbunny of your own that you'd like to see written out, just head over here and ask!!! http://glow-dark-art.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
